2012-11-30 An Invitation
With all the 't's crossed and 'i's dotted, there's a meeting for an 'intake' to Xavier's School. It's always a big deal when something like this happens, as the Institute does try to keep it's head down, as it were. Particularly with the current sentiments of 'the day'. The last thing that anyone affiliated with the school wants or needs is to draw attention to itself. Of course, it's easier said than done- particularly with the mutants 'chosen' to do this particular interview. At least the coffee house chosen is considered friendly ground; a place where more than one mutant meeting has taken place, and likely will continue to. Dressed smartly in suit and tie (and tail tucked away), Kurt Wagner carries a professional looking briefcase, his hair brushed back so the points of his ears are hidden (mostly), and he wears sunglasses to hide the yellow of his eyes until he's inside the establishment. The door is pushed open, the little bell on the door tinkling.. announcing his arrival, and with a nod to the familiar barrista, he puts his request in, "Some of the pumpkin spice, bitte.. with lots of sugar und milk.." Sweet tooth? Warren walks in shortly after Kurt, dressed casually (for him) in designer slacks, a turtleneck, and a blazer. The latter two are cut to accomodate the white wings at his back. Stepping over to Kurt, he can't help but grin, "Should I be calling you Agent Smith or James Bond?" Following behind Warren in a suit and tie himself, Bobby's got sunglasses on. He snickers slightly a the question from Warren, reaching over to give his winged friend a playful little poke to the shoulder. "Dude, clearly he is Agent K." Ever since Rogue has left the Brotherhood she has felt 'up in the air' with very little in the way of purpose to keep her grounded, something she has grown to feel more and more acutely with every single passing day. She had tried to hold out, wanting to make sure she can have a clear head before deciding any one way or another, but ever since she met with Colossus by chance and the two talked she realized she really needs something to give her a sense of direction. That's why she jumped at the chance to meet with the others, that being why she is here now. Unlike the others, she is dressed down in a baggy sweatsuit, the shirt of which bears a hood, tennis shoes and gloves, warm and pratical all at once. She comes in just a little late and slips into line right behind those she's here to meet with, her eyes scanning the menu board. Kurt twists around to face Warren, and Bobby just beyond, giving them a broad smile, pointed teeth showing as he quotes, "I make this suit look good." Of course, the delivery is a little different, thanks to the thick German accent. He picks up his coffee once it's fixed, and digging into his pocket, he hands over the money before walking backwards for a couple of steps to wait for the others to finish. "Though, I would not mind a Mrs. Smith to work with.." Of course he prefers the thought of Angelina Jolie.. to K. Now that Kurt is facing the direction of the door in waiting, Rogue's entrance isn't missed. They've been given the briefing; description and the like. Always nice to identify first, rather than to be identified. Pulling his glasses off now, he tucks them into his inside pocket. His voice lowers to a soft murmur "I think we have contact.." before he raises his voice. Gain the girl's attention, and that'll give his teammates the chance to turn around. "Guten tag, fraulein.." and Kurt steps forward, cup of coffee in his left hand. Warren grins at Bobby, "I think any comparison to any super-spy would work for him," before he turns his grin back to Kurt. "Those 'Angelina Jolie's' really aren't all that worth it. I mean, to look at, sure, but..." he shrugs at that, ordering his own drink in the meantime. When Kurt murmurs that they've made contact, he turns to the figure in question, "Oh! I've met her!" "Says someone who gets them," Bobby nudges Warren with a grin of his own. "Our man Kurt here does have what it takes to be all spy though. We just need to get him a cool car," he remarks. He orders his own drink when Warren's done and waits. He wasn't paying as much attention as he should have been during the briefing so he's a little surprised when he looks over and sees Rogue. "Oh hey, I met her too!" Not paying attention to those in front of her, the greeting she gets from Kurt startles her some, causing Rogue to squeak a little in surprise. She blushes as well as blinks until she can recover her wits, the pink along her cheeks nothing more than a quick flash of coloring that thankfully disappears swiftly. Perhaps they won't notice. "Hey there," she greets the other, not yet at the right position to notice Bobby or Warren just yet. "Been a nice day so far, hasn't it?" As thick as Kurt's accent is her own drawl is just as much so, if not more, a very distinct Southern accent. "Ah'd like a mocha, please," she adds, that being when one of the baristas asks for her order. "A large one. With extra whipped cream." Grinning at Bobby's comment about him getting the girls, he offers a quiet, "Haven't caught one yet," before turning to Rogue as she steps up to the counter. He gives a brief nod to Nightcrawler as if to say that he's got thia, "Here, let me..." he pulls out his wallet to pay for Rogue's drink. "Fancy seeing you here of all places, Miss Rogue! Warren...we met in Metropolis," he adds in the hopes that she doesn't blow him off as a complete skeeve. "Ja, I was just about to say.." Kurt is in full agreement with Bobby on that one! "They are nice on the eyes, though." Yellow they may be. "But I do not need the fancy car. I have the boat," which doesn't leave the lake. Well, that and the Blackbird.. or is that 'had'? Mention that both Warren //and// Bobby's met the target in question brings his attention back around, brows rising. "Ja?" Okay.. this may be even easier. //Huh..// The young woman's spoken to him now, so it's up to him.. and stepping forward, "I have heard about you, Fraulein.. Rogue, is it?" He looks to Warren, the smile remaining easy upon his face. "When you get your coffee, join us? Bitte?" Grinning at Bobby's comment about him getting the girls, he offers a quiet, "Haven't caught one yet," before turning to Rogue as she steps up to the counter. "Here, let me..." he pulls out his wallet to pay for Rogue's drink. "Fancy seeing you here of all places, Miss Rogue! Warren...we met in Metropolis," he adds in the hopes that she doesn't blow him off as a complete skeeve. As Kurt steps forward, he offers introductions, "This is a friend of mine, Kurt Wagner...and I guess you've already met Bobby too?" "Oh, yeah! Ah remember you both," Rogue says once she recognizes Warren and finally sees Bobby, people who she have only seen once but remembers. "Ah... oh, uh..." She almost turns down Warren's offer but then thinks better of it, Warren allowed to pay for her drink. "Ah got the next one." The drink takes a bit to fufill which gives the four plenty of time to talk and make with introductions. "Bobby. How are ya," she asks just before Kurt is introduced to her, the latter getting a hand offered to him. "Pleasure to meet ya," she says sincerely. "Ah met Bobby before. And Warren, too. Been awhile, however." "Well of course you don't need it but it would still be sweet to have," Bobby remarks. "Plus you can't argue that a good looking guy with a sleek car doesn't attract some interested attention," he smirks. "What, no spotting your bros?" Bobby teases Warrne, getting some cash out and paying for his drink as well. Iced coffee. He lets the others handle introductions, just smirling. "Hey. I'm cool as always," he remarks. No need to spill the keg of stress that's bugging him on Rogue. "How have you been doing, Rogue?" Kurt, with the introduction, raises his hand to take Rogue's proffered hand, and rather than shaking it, lifts it to kiss her knuckles, bowing slightly in the action. "The pleasure is mine." Once done, he grins towards Bobby. "I cannot find a word with which to argue. Cars are nice, und if it gains their attentions?" So much the better! Gesturing towards a free table, he begins to head in the direction; something out of the way, as 'out of the way' a coffee house can have, anyway. He waits for Rogue to take their seats, glancing at his friends before he, too, takes a seat. Content to wait for the small talk, he watches how she interacts with the pair. Warren gives a dismissive wave of his hand, "Cars in New York are ridiculous unless they're merely status symbols." Although those fancy sports cars usually are. "Somehow, I don't think I'd fit well in a car. Maybe a convertible." That said, he waits until everyone has their coffees before moving to the table. His own chair gets turned around so that the back is open. Rogue takes her cup as soon as it is set on the counter, having to turn around to do so thankfully hiding her face which is flushed hot again, this time thanks to Kurt's display of manners. Thankfully she is wearing her gloves otherwise this meeting probably would be very short. And chaotic. "Ah've been fine," she replies to Bobby before sitting, making herself comfortable. The ease in which the men banter with each other is noticed and it helps put her at ease, whatever nervousness she might have been feeling before now gone. "Ah hope y'all have been well too." Not needing a car herself, Rogue simply listens without adding any commentary herself. "You do have the fabulous golden locks for the convertible scene," Bobby teases his friend a little. Heading over to sit down with the others, he waits until Rogue sits to flop into his chair like he's trying to be a teenager. "So..." he trails off, glancing Kurt's way. He'll let him start the offical stuff. "Of course they are completely useless in the city. That is the point." Kurt's at ease as well; both for the fact his friends are here and at his back, and they know the target. All's calm, cool.. "Ja, you are right. The casual air.. though we may have to put spoilers on him so he doesn't get lift from inside the car." It's back to Rogue, then, that he inclines his head and has his briefcase in hand. Within, he's got the pretty colour cards and such for Xavier Institute for Gifted Students.. and he takes them out and sets them on the table. "I understand you are interested in expanding your education?" Right down to business! Warren just snorts at Bobby, "I wasn't talking about the hair." Sitting in car seats aren't terribly comfortable when one has wings. He quiets though and sips at his drink as Kurt begins talking. He's mostly along for the ride and company right now. The card is taken and given a look at as it's held between index and middle fingers of her left hand, it given a bit of consideration before Rogue speaks. "Ah don't know if Ah'm what y'all would consider gifted," she points out, misunderstanding the use of the word. "Ah ain't a dumb bunny, of course, but Ah aint no Einstein, either." She looks at each of their faces, starting with Bobby and ending at Kurt's, her gaze lingering upon each man for several seconds while she takes a drink. "And Ah think Ah'm way too old for school anyhow." Despite her misgivings and such she keeps ahold of the card, the small item kept in her possession until the time Kurt asks for it back later on. "Hmm. That is true. Just where would we put them?" Bobby rubs his chin, looking Warren over with an amused expression on his face. "I'm sure you could make a custom model," he adds to Warren, having an idea of what his friend was talking about. He quiets down as well when Kurt speaks up, just sipping his coffee. "Never too old to learn," he chimes in. An obvious misunderstanding, and Kurt raises a curled hand to his mouth and offers a polite cough; he's blue. Yellow eyes. Three fingers. "I think you misunderstand, fraulein," he begins. "Intelligence isn't the only give the good Lord can give to one." Beat. "Charm, grace und appeal are also gifts," and he grins to his friends, "Ja?" Nothing like beating around the bush. "Und it is important to know how to use the gift, like.. humility, to the best of one's ability. Just like meine freunde.." Warren grins over his cup at Bobby and Kurt but mostly watches Rogue as things get explained. He finally adds, "We all attended the school at one point..." even Bobby, who looks quite normal, especially next to Kurt and Warren. "Oh. Ah think Ah got it now," Rogue says when Kurt explains and then Warren speaks on the subject, the whole lightbulb thing happening fairly quickly. "So why are y'all bringin' this up with me?" She's still of an opinion that she doesn't fit in most anywhere so the idea of attending a school is fairly alien to her. Bobby can't help himself. He puffs out his chest and acts like Kurt is describing him when he lists those 'gifts', buffing his nails on his suit jacket and faking a smug look. Then Kurt mentions humility and he exaggerates deflating and hanging his head. Yep, trying to get a laugh. When Warren speaks up, Bobby's coffee suddenly gets a new chill complete with frost forming outside the glass. Just showing he's not all that normal. "Well I was under the impression we're bringing it up because we think it might be cool if you went to the school..." "Ja, und now some of us actually teach there." Mind, Kurt never attended 'formal' classes there, but.. the training's been invaluable. "We are bringing it up with you because it came to our attention that you might be interested in .. furthering your education." How's that sound? "Within an atmosphere of acceptance und understanding. It is not easy, however.. und you will be challenged, but we work towards a common goal. For you to be the best you can be so that you can, one day, reach out und help another." Bobby's reactions does earn a broad smile from Kurt; it all was deliberate. And that's why they work as a good team! Any of them. He points to Bobby at the man's declaration of it being 'cool', and adds a nod, "That too." "Ah... suppose it wouldn't hurt to give things a look," Rogue eventually agrees. "Worse comes to worse, it doesn't work out and we part friends, right?" This is a big decision and not one Rogue's willing to rush into, hence the hesitation and the desire to find out more before making up her mind. "Ah'll tell y'all what. Ah'll make arrangements to stop by the... school and we can go from there." "If anything, you get a tour of one of the most amazing mansions in Westchester," Warren continues sipping at his drink as if they were just having a pleasant chat...no recruiting session here! "I think you'll enjoy the tour though...there's some pretty amazing stuff going on there," and he can say that quite truthfully. "And you have your pick of stunningly handsome tour guides," Bobby adds in, gesturing to himn and then his friends. "We'll even provide lunch for your visit. Sorry we don't have an audio tour though. We're working on that." Kurt takes one of the cards as he pulls a pen from the inside of his coat jacket. "If you wish to come take a look another day, this," and he begins to write a series of numbers; his cell phone number, "You can contact me here," and he makes sure he's got his name there. "You will enjoy the tour, though sadly, we've just set the boat up for winter. Which, in my opinion, a high point of it all." The lake. Replacing his pen, he's finally able to take hold of his coffee, and takes that first sip. So.. very.. good. "You will have your pick of guides, ja.. und when you get there, I think there will be more than us three that will be vying for the chance to show off.." Beat. "..The school." The humor everyone is putting on display is lending a bit of surrealism to this conversation as well as quite a lot of light-heartedness that helps put Rogue at ease. Once the card is in her possession she puts it in her pocket, it nice and safe. "Ah'll give y'all a call once Ah figure out what mah schedule looks like," she promises. "Probably on Monday or so." Warren lifts his hands as if in surrender, "I don't actually work there," yet. "But I'm an alum so I know a bit about it. If there's enough advance notice though, I could probably show up. It's not a bad flight." He glances over to Rogue, "We're trying to help. Sometimes people don't always know where to find friends.s" Bobby smirks Kurt's way. "Hey, just because one boat is out of commission doesn't mean we don't have another," he says. Ice boat for the win! "Sounds great. We'll make sure there's a wider selection of guides and keep the students from gnawing your ankles off," he jokes. Being a mutant isn't something to be upset about, or something to worry about. It's a matter of acceptance, and understanding. Kurt, at the very least, has come to terms with what he is years ago- not as if he could change it anyway! So there is an assuredness, a level of comfort that puts him at ease. This can come out as confidence, and good humour. "Ja, please do. If you do not call, I will be horribly upset, having given a lovely lady my phone number und it never used. I may not recover." Uh huh. Kurt does make to rise, however, his coffee in hand, and his briefcase. "Danke schoen, Fraulein .. Rogue, for considering. It is a big step, und a little frightening. But Warren is correct. Sometimes people don't know which way to turn to find friends." Kurt does laugh at Bobby's words, "Ja.. there are always ways to make things work." He exhales in a sigh, "But I must take my leave. Guten tag.." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs